Dark Repercussions: Sang Lys' Poems
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: This is another little thing from my Dark Repercussion's story. This can be read alone because It's just poetry, but if you've read DR then you will recognise some of the poems. This is the complete collection of Sang Lys' poems, including ones that I never posted within the fic!


_**Just a little something I put together, this is the complete collection of Sang Lys Poems – even the ones that never got posted!**_

_Silent but deadly_

_I come in the night,_

_Taking out your forces_

_And leaving a fright!_

_I know you,_

_You know me._

_The light ain't so light,_

_Now darkness is free!_

* * *

_Death at your doorstep_

_I'm closing in,_

_Your betrayal caused this_

_Dark will win_

_You should have kept to the truth_

_But you didn't you lied_

_Secrets are spilling,_

_You better hide!_

* * *

_You take out your own_

_When they don't play your game._

_Now I am helping,_

_It's just the same._

_Your lies are twisted,_

_Your reasons are fake,_

_You betrayed your own,_

_Now a monster is awake._

* * *

_Another down_

_I'm still here,_

_Your losing forces_

_But shed no tears._

_They're just pieces_

_In your chess game_

_You say the dark is evil_

_But you're just the same._

* * *

_Darkness is here_

_And it's down to you_

_Deceit and betrayals_

_They're nothing new_

_Now it's too late_

_Believe me I tried_

_Don't follow the light_

_They lied_

* * *

_The rumours are true_

_We came here to say_

_Believe what you heard_

_I've come out to play_

_I have joined the dark_

_It was easy to see_

_They were winning before_

_Now they have me!_

* * *

_Closer and closer_

_But I'm still outta reach_

_I came and I went_

_But yet you don't teach_

_The boy's not so hidden_

_I found his family you see_

_So much for protection_

_You'll never catch me._

* * *

_I've come out to play_

_You've angered me_

_They disrupted my fun_

_I had to leave you see_

_Now blood will run_

_People will die_

_You know when its me_

_Just look to the sky_

* * *

_You want to destroy me_

_I'm seen as a threat_

_I came out to play_

_You ain't seen nothing yet_

_Your efforts are futile_

_Just give up now_

_Take out the enemy?_

_I'll show you how!_

* * *

_Your numbers are falling_

_I'm killing them off_

_You don't seem to care_

_You just scoff_

_Faking your kindness_

_Feigning your smile_

_It won't last long_

_I'll see you in a while_

* * *

_I second the dark_

_But I have my own team._

_I'll introduce you to them_

_And they will haunt your dreams._

_They will come out tonight,_

_Hidden to all,_

_Take out our targets_

_With our own law._

* * *

_Death I smell,_

_It's in the air,_

_You could cut the tension,_

_Along with the despair._

_If they're losing morals,_

_How can you fight?_

_The dark will succeed_

_And put out the light!_

* * *

_Let me introduce myself,_

_Here today._

_My name is Vilkas_

_I'm out to say,_

_I belong to Sang Lys,_

_We're the best of the best,_

_I'm part of his team,_

_Just put us to the test._

* * *

_You're still looking for me_

_I'm everywhere_

_You'll never find me_

_Now people stop and stare_

_They see my mark and cower_

_In terror fear and shock_

_Cause they belong to us now_

_And I'm here to mock_

* * *

_I'm very possessive_

_I like that just fine_

_But now I'm angry_

_You took what was mine_

_She was marked by myself_

_For people to see_

_I'm coming to get her_

_As she belongs to me_

* * *

_A personal message_

_From me to you_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_What I say here is true_

_I know of your deceit_

_I'm on to your lies_

_It's too late to change_

_It's pointless to try._

* * *

_It's for the greater good you said_

_When you broke that child_

_He's kept under lock_

_He can't run wild_

_Oblivious to it all_

_He can't see what you've done_

_But I have and I hate it_

_You better run_

* * *

_I'll say it again_

_Though I've said it before_

_You made me_

_Through the one you adore_

_Destroying my conscious_

_Crushing my good_

_But no one will know me_

_I'm misunderstood_

* * *

_The leader of light_

_As clean as can be_

_But he doesn't tell you_

_He's just like me_

_He made false promises_

_As well as fake ties_

_When will you see;_

_Through all of his lies?_

* * *

_We've taken the ministry_

_It's in our control_

_Your under our rule now_

_We own your soul_

_The dark will prevail_

_There's no point in running_

_Comply or be killed_

_Hogwarts we're coming._

* * *

_You know who I am_

_You know what I've done_

_You twisted my morals_

_And left me with none_

_From those you have wronged_

_I created a team_

_Let me introduce them to you_

_They're not who they seem_

* * *

_You shunned me away_

_And took my pack_

_You treated me like dirt_

_There's no coming back_

_You thought I wouldn't realise_

_Believe me your wrong_

_You got away with everything_

_For much too long _

* * *

_I was used for my talents_

_Mocked for my faults_

_You never saw me_

_You only wanted vaults_

_Black by nature_

_Black by birth_

_But my master came_

_And saw my true worth._

* * *

_You slated our work_

_You hated our goals_

_Our love turned to hate_

_And it consumed our souls_

_We sat and we waited_

_For the one who was true_

_He came and he sought us_

_And took us from you_

* * *

_I was hated and bullied_

_Shunted and mocked_

_I tried to speak out_

_But found my options locked_

_It left me with nothing_

_It turned me to hate_

_You never listened anyway_

_Now it's took late_

* * *

_You took my family_

_With your own hand_

_They stood in your way_

_I'll never understand_

_You thought you were free_

_That no one would know_

_You were sorely mistaken_

_And now it can show_

* * *

_We won the war,_

_They didn't stand a chance,_

_They fought for a cause_

_That couldn't even dance._

_The truth has been heard,_

_People have died,_

_But don't think us heartless-_

_It was because they lied._

* * *

_I'm filled with pain,_

_Hear my plea,_

_He took everything without care_

_Why can't you see?_

_I'm broken,_

_I'm sick,_

_It's fixing me _

_That is the trick!_

* * *

**_So what do you think!? This may or may not get updated every now and then, but for now, this is the collection of Sang Lys poems!_**


End file.
